It's The Light Across The Ocean
by NeonLovesYou
Summary: Why I haven't been updating. Plus a tribute. I love you all.


12/27/02

Cat remembered getting up that morning. Of course it was cold. Even Phoenix knew when it's people needed a break from the deathly rays of sun.

She remembered running downstairs and being enveloped in a bone crushing hug from her only brother. She smiled brightly at the thought.

She remembered going into the kitchen and seeing her cousin, Carson. She was only two years older.

Carson did the same thing her brother had done, holding her tightly. They had been together since Cat was born, and spent every second they had with each other.

Cat idolized her cousin. Carson had the best attitude, fashion sense, and social skills. Many other family members would think that Cat envied her, but they were wrong.

The Start Of High School- 2008

Cat walked through the halls of the unfamiliar building. She had just started her freshman year, and she hated not knowing anyone. Well, Carson was there, but she was two grades ahead.

Just her luck.

Luckily, there were signs all around to direct her through classes, but she had no luck with speaking to anyone. As lunch rolled around, she waited patiently in line for her lunch. She had met a few people, but they hadn't considered her a "friend" yet. Cat was grateful though. At least she HAD met people.

When she finally got her food, she looked around the busy cafeteria. She looked around for Carson, but hadn't found her yet. With a sigh, she walked to an empty table. The people around her would steal a glance or two, but they were seemingly friendly. She looked down at her tray and played with her food, when she felt the table shift. She looked up and smiled.

Carson had found her.

The rest of lunch went by rather quickly, Carson had asked her how her day was so far, and they talked about other things as well. Cat remembered looking over Carson's shoulder and saw a girl turn around and smile. As if to say "Glad you're not alone" and "If I could leave these morons around me, I would"

Cat had a good day.

Graduation- 2012

Cat had been shaking the entire hour she had been at school. They were rehearsing the ceremony, so that nothing would go wrong. So far, Cat had forgotten her cue to come out and give her speech, Tripped on the way up to get her diploma, tripped on her way back to her seat, and tripped on the way into the room. Her fellow graduates were very kind though. They didn't mind that she was so nervous.

The one time Cat had done her turn without falling, everyone applauded her and she blushed out of embarrassment.

After rehearsal, everyone returned home to get ready for the best day ever. Cat had given tickets to her parents, her brother and sister, her grandparents, her godparents, her godbrother, and Carson.

The ceremony had gone on without a hitch, and Cat flawlessly gave her speech. As she walked offstage, she glanced at the audience. Carson had given her a thumbs up, making Cat grin as she returned to her seat.

When Cat was called to receive her diploma, she almost burst into tears. She had completed high school.

Holy cracker jacks.

She got her diploma and walked offstage, then ended up tripping and falling on her knees.

Luckily, the family feeling of the 2012 graduates was still there. A girl from the first row abandoned her own diploma to help her up. She smiled gratefully, and the girl gave her a hug. Which earned an "Aww" from the family and friends in attendance.

After the ceremony, Cat went home and was surprised by all of her family in the backyard. Her parents threw her a surprise graduation party.

2012- After Graduation

Cat had taken a break from college. So that she could be admitted into a mental rehabilitation center. All of the pressures of life had gotten to her, and after near death, she wanted to change her life.

Carson had moved to California for a short period of time. Adventure and a job internship had her packing. Cat had been supportive and happy for her, but felt her heart tear a bit when she witnessed the plane flying away.

With the help of her family, she was able to keep Carson from finding out about her almost death.

After being released, she felt happier. Her brother had married last year, and started a family. Cat adored her sister in law, while some other in-laws were incredibly rude or evil, her brother's wife was insanely sweet.

Cat remembered getting the call on July 25. Her Sister in law had gone into labor and was rushed to the hospital. Her brother was in the city over hanging out with friends (Which her sister in law regretted letting him out for) so he and his two friends sped over. Sadly, he missed the birth. Cat was in the delivery room, helping her get through the pain. Only a few hours later, they all said hello to a beautiful baby girl.

2013

Her niece had just turned 1. It was a good day. Carson wasn't able to come back to visit, yet. But, Cat had been able to hook up a Skype connection so she could at least see the little girl. After two hours of talking, Cat had let Carson go to get some sleep. She had gotten her dream job of photography. Nature, and people.

July 28, 2013.

Cat had woken up at 5 in the morning. She knew it wasn't work, because her hours were 8 am to 7 pm.

It was a phone call. Her apartment had echoed the sound to her bedroom. She got up to answer the phone, which was blaring a Selena Gomez song.

'Note to self, change ringtone' she thought to herself as she pressed accept call. It was her mom who called.

"Hey mama" she said tiredly. She heard a sniffle and a whimper.

Cat was confused and instantly went on high alert. "Mom, what's going on" she said in a stern voice.

"Hey Cat, it's not mom." She heard a female voice say.

"Scar?" She asked her sister. "What's wrong?"

"Look, I know it's still dark out but please come over. Please" she begged. Her sister knew she disliked driving in the dark, but Cat knew that this was urgent.

"I'm on my way" she said and allowed Scarlett to end the call.

She sped on the way to her childhood home. The door was already unlocked as she ran in. "Scar?!"

She noticed a crying figure on the couch. She shut the door and walked over. It was her brother. "Jay?"

He turned around. "She's dead" he sobbed.

Cat's heart pounded. "What?"

"Carson. She's gone" he said and sobbed.

Cat stopped breathing. She couldn't do anything out of shock. She collapsed as tears started to fall.

July 30, 2013

All of the family made it to the funeral. It was a touching sermon, causing everyone to tear up once or twice. Cat looked around, everyone made it. From the family in Phoenix, to family from California, Washington, even her cousin who resided in New York sat next to her.

When everyone was able to get up and see Carson for one last time, Cat and Jay stood in the end of the line, allowing family to go in front of them.

When the two got to the casket, Cat teared up again. She looked so, lifeless. But that's what you can expect from a dead body, right?

Her eyes were closed, which upset Cat. Knowing she will never get to see that mischievous glint in her eye again. Knowing that the next time she would see her best friend would be in a picture, or under a tombstone.

Cat sobbed and her knees buckled, causing her to trip backwards. Jay caught her, and led her away from the casket. They all followed the hearse to the cemetery. With last words, Cat witnessed strangers lowering Carson's casket to the tune of her favorite slow song.

It was "Lighthouse" by Charice.

Sorry this is so depressing.

I'm also sorry this is based on a true story.

Also, please don't drink and drive. I lost a friend last year, and I just lost my cousin. Think before you drink.

I've just been in a blur, not being able to do much without crying anymore.

Emergency will be postponed until further notice. I apologize.

I also apologize for any grammatical errors. I just hadn't cared enough to edit.

I love you all, remember to hug a family member today and tell them that you love them.

(I'll be back, soon. I'm going to Italy for 2 weeks, maybe more, for a mental rest.)

RIP Bubby. We miss you already. Thanks for everything you've done. I love you.


End file.
